


November 11th

by unclechrom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Happy Pocky Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclechrom/pseuds/unclechrom
Summary: Akira thinks Yusuke needs a bit of a snack upgrade after constantly seeing him eat Calbee at Phantom Thieves' meetings.





	November 11th

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the only time I've ever shared food with someone and our lips touched was when my cat stole spaghetti out of my mouth.

Akira readjusted his hold on the small convenience store bag he was carrying as he made his way towards the usual meeting spot by the 105 Men’s sign. He felt the weight of his school bag shift as his omnipresent companion resituated himself to peek his head through the bag’s zipper.

“So what’s your plan of action? Are you going to need moral support? Reinforcements?” Morgana questioned him as he drew closer to his destination.

Akira resisted rolling his eyes at the inquiries, “have a little more faith in me.”

“It's not your skills I'm concerned about,” Morgana mewled as he retreated back into the bag.

A bit further up the hallway, Akira caught a glimpse of the target using his hands to frame the compositional layout of the bustling subway. With a fond sigh, Akira pondered if perhaps Morgana was onto something.

Eventually Yusuke’s theoretical frame landed on Akira as he approached the other teenager, and a warm smile spread across the artist’s face as he lingered on the subject in his frame before lowering his hands.

“What brings our daring leader here today? In need of a respite from your extracurricular activities?”

“Figured you could use a break, too,” Akira motioned towards Yusuke with the convenience store bag.

“I suppose there may have an opening in my hectic schedule today,” the artist answered as he was already heading in the direction of the train line to Yongen-jaya, and Akira couldn't help but smile at the obvious attempt to hide his excitement.

As they boarded the crowded train, Akira found himself shoved into Yusuke’s shoulder by what seemed to be a herd of chattering middle school students with no regards for their surroundings. Fortunately, Yusuke didn't shy away from the sudden intrusion, and Akira allowed himself to subtly lean into the other boy’s arm for balance as the train began to move. 

Now it was his turn to conceal his excitement. 

Akira thought back to all of their attic meetings and how Yusuke always seemed to have a box of Calbee to munch on. He clutched the convenience store bag closer to his body to avoid any accidental collisions with the other passengers. The survival of this precious cargo was crucial to the success of his plan today.

After what felt like ages of being squished into Yusuke’s side (somehow he’s grateful to those rowdy middle schoolers now), they were well on their way through the narrow alleyways of Yongen-jaya. By the time they made it to Leblanc and promised Sojiro that they wouldn't disturb the cafe’s nonexistent customers, Akira was practically fighting down the giddiness rising in his heart.

These days he and Yusuke hardly ever got to spend any quality time together.

Yusuke made himself comfortable on the couch while Akira freed Morgana from his school bag. Once Morgana had given himself a quick wash to get his fluffy fur back in pristine condition, he gave Akira an understanding nod before heading towards the stairs. 

“Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it,” he looked back to lock eyes with Akira in a serious stare, “If you need me, you always know where to find me.”

“Aren't you just going to Futaba’s?”

“Don't ruin his exit, it's important to him,” Akira jokingly chastised Yusuke as Morgana gave him a half-hearted glare.

“If there are any leftovers, they're mine,” Morgana proclaimed as he turned to leave again.

The cat continued down the stairs, and Akira waited for the faint tinkling of the front door’s bells before he placed the plastic bag on the table and sank into the couch next to Yusuke.

“He seems to be taking news of our relationship quite well,” Yusuke commented.

“It's two less rivals for him to compete against,” Akira chuckled as he leaned his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Hopefully he's realized by now that my request to do a nude painting was purely artistic.”

He pauses to listen for any signs of life coming from the cafe below, but when he doesn't hear anything he figures Sojiro accompanied Morgana to make sure he got a decent meal.

They're alone now. Time to launch his plan into action.

“Hey, I got some snacks because I figured you might be hungry.”

He pulled himself off Yusuke’s shoulder to reach into the bag and produce a red box.

“Pocky?”

“I figured it would just be a nice change of pace from your usual snacks.”

“I don't eat Calbee that often.”

Akira looked at him incredulously.

“I didn't even mention Calbee.”

Yusuke grimaced, “That's… fair.”

As Akira worked on opening the packaging, Yusuke began to have one of his… moments.

“I've heard that it is tradition among the youth of Japan to share these biscuit snacks with the person of their affections on the eleventh of November, as the numbers of the date resemble the popular snack...”

 _Someone’s been talking to Futaba_ , he thinks as he finally gets the package open and promptly puts a stick in his mouth.

“...apparently it is also very common for people to draw their favorite fictional romantic pairings sharing pocky, as well.”

_Damn it, Futaba._

He was staring directly at Yusuke now, who hadn't noticed at all due to the flood of information spilling from his mouth.

“Teenagers also post videos to the internet of themselves participating in a sort of game involving pocky. It seems to be a test of bravery, with the winner being the person who holds out the longest as they both eat the sa-”

“Yusuke.”

He finally stopped and looked at Akira.

“It's November the eleventh.”

“Oh.”

Akira wiggled the pocky hanging slightly out of his mouth.

“Is this… firsthand research?” Yusuke asked as he scooted closer to his boyfriend on the couch. “I have wished to discover more about what compels couples to engage in this behavior.”

“Please just shu-”

Before Akira could finish his sentence, Yusuke eagerly latched onto the other end of the stick in his mouth, accidentally snapping the snack in half. 

“Hm, it appears a more gentle approach is necessary…” Yusuke pondered aloud as he took another stick from the box and held it to Akira’s mouth for him to take.

Akira felt a slight blush creep up his face as he accepted the pocky and waited for Yusuke, who seemed to be analyzing his next move. Gently this time, Yusuke bit onto the other end of the stick and began to slowly nibble on the pocky. Akira mirrored his actions, following Yusuke’s pace until finally there was but a single bite left between their lips. 

He allowed Yusuke to make the final move, and as their lips met, the kiss was sweet like chocolate.

_Oh, this was a very good idea._

When they finally pull away from each other, Akira opened his eyes to find Yusuke already equipped with another stick of pocky, the excitement and eagerness nearly sparkling in his eyes. 

Akira, just wanting to kiss his boyfriend again, bites off the entire stick and crushes his lips against Yusuke’s, while sliding a hand into his soft hair to get a better angle. 

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked all day then I came home and wrote this as quickly as possible, so forgive me for any and all mistakes and my atrocious verb tenses. Shout out to [lovedeterrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedeterrence) for helping me as always.


End file.
